This present invention relates to a recording device providing a heater for heating a recording sheet in advance, and more particularly, to a recording device capable of sufficiently heating the recording sheet based upon a period of time required for recording operations executed on a preceding recording line so that heat soluble ink being used for recording characters symbols and the like, is permeated into fibers composing the recording sheet.
Conventionally, recording devices have been known wherein recording sheet is heated before conducting the recording operations by heating a platen, recording sheet, and so forth, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO49-42749. Especially, another prior art of a recording device using heat soluble ink wherein a state of the fixed ink is improved by heating recording sheet since the heat soluble ink is smoothly permeated into fibers composing the recording sheet, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO58-128878.
In such types of recording devices, however, carriage return operations, for returning a carriage mounting a recording head to a left side edge of a recording area on the recording sheet, are executed just after recording operations executed on each recording line are finished. If a volume of recording data for a certain recording line is very small, the next succeeding recording line to be used for recording is in the condition that it is insufficiently heated. Thus, on the recording lines which are not sufficiently heated, the state of fixed ink is imperfect, resulting in degrading the recording quality.